In order to learn or maintain marksmanship capabilities, a shooter must, of course, practice as much as possible. Typically, such practice occurs at a firing range wherein the shooter may fire at a target. The target may be stationary or may be mounted so as to move along a predetermined path.
It is often necessary for the shooter to fire at different sized or shaped targets. This requirement often necessitates a reduction in the shooter's practice firing time, since it is necessary for all shooting to cease while the targets are manually changed. This also requires a relatively large number of personnel located in a downrange position which exposes them to the obvious dangers.